


Downtime

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: The twins take a moment.
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker
Series: Writuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 6: Shady

Sideswipe whined when his twin moved.

“What?” Sunstreaker snapped.

“Comfy. Shady.” Sideswipe pawed at Sunstreaker’s armor, trying to keep him close.

“Dirty, Nasty,” Sunstreaker countered, grumbling as he settled back down under the tree. “I thought you hated sitting still.”

Sideswipe grinned up at him cheekily. “I have my moments.”


End file.
